powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited
The year is 1985. When an ancient witch, Rita Repulsa is freed from her prison, Zordon (an interdimensional being caught in a time-warp) recruits a team of (at first) children (later, they grow up into teenagers) with attitude. Giving them powers drawn from dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals, the kids become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. With the small bit of good left in her dark heart, Rita creates her own Ranger, Tommy the Green Ranger, but Tommy turns good and joins the Rangers. Later, they would be joined by Alpha 5, who would become the 7th member of the team (with their supervision and training), the Alpha Ranger. Their principal, Ted Swanson, becomes the 8th member a little bit before then. The first five reworked episodes (Day of the Dumpster, High Five, Teamwork, A Pressing Engagement and A Different Drum) have the Rangers being elementary school students. From episode 6 onwards, which is seven years later, they are the teenagers we all know and love. Rangers Arsenal *Power Morpher *Power Coins *Blasters *Power Axe *Power Bow *Power Lance *Power Daggers *Power Sword *Power Sawblade *Power Spear *Dragon Dagger *Power Cycles *Edenoi Cycle Zords *Ultrazord **Titanus the CarrierZord **MegaDragonzord **Megazord ***Mastodon Dinozord ***Pterodactyl Dinozord ***Triceratops Dinozord ***Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord ***Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **Dragonzord **Stegosaurus Dinozord **Ankylosaurus Dinozord Episode List Season 1 #Day of the Dumpster #High Five #Teamwork #A Pressing Engagement #A Different Drum #Food Fight #Switching Places #The Mirror Crystal #The Bear Lurks #Happy Birthday, Alpha! #Power Ranger Punks #Foul Play in the Sky #Alpha in Wonderland #Robo-Punks #Dark Warrior #No Clowning Around #Green with Evil part 1 #Green with Evil part 2 #Green with Evil part 3 #Green with Evil part 4 #Green with Evil part 5 #The Return of the Clown #Reign of the Jellyfish #The Spit Flower #Life's a Masquerade #The Song of Confidence #Mirror, Mirror on the Wall #Gung Ho #The Wishing Ring #Woe to You #Accidental Alpha # # #Something Fishy #Island of Illusion #The Green Candle # # #Pollution Solution #Doomsday #A Pig Surprise #Rita's Dark Seed #The Trouble with Shellshock #The Lion Storm #Crystal of Nightmares #Return of an Old Friend #Itching for a Fight #Plague of the Mantis # # #Grumble Bee #Trick or Treat # # #Alpha Presses his Luck # # #Enter the Lizzinator # #The Mutant Problem #An Oyster Stew Season 2 #The Mutiny #The Wanna-Be Ranger #By Bug... Betrayed #The Shapeshifter #The Ninja Encounter #Two for One #Zedd Waves #A Buggy Problem #The Power Stealer #Putty on the Brain #Bloom of Doom #The Alpha Dream #The Song of Guitardo #Welcome to Venus Island #Green No More #White Light #When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? #Beauty and the Beast #The Power Transfer #The Pachinko Problem #Forever Friends #Small But Mighty #The Wedding #The Potion Notion #Honey I Shrunk the Rangers parts 1-4 #Wild West Rangers 1-3 #Only the Strong *Alpha's Best Christmas Ever (Christmas special-movie) Season 3 #A Friend in Need #The Essence #Ninja Quest #Return of the Green Ranger #Unlockly Heroes #A Brush with Destiny #Lights, Camera, Action #Rita Repulsa's Attitude Adjustment #Dreamscape #Stop the Hatred Master #A Ranger Catastrophe #A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink, parts 1, 2 and 3 Story arcs Dark Alpha Alpha, feeling neglected by the Power Rangers when they are selected as teen foreign exchange speakerS for a school-sponsored trip to Australia, is taken in by Lord Zedd and his new queen, Rita Repulsa, after being ambushed and captured by Finster. Searching through Alpha's memories (being supposedly neglected on his birthday and another time when Alpha and the Rangers were going to Angel Grove Park to play basketball, for example), the two discover that the young robot appears to have been emotionally and physically neglected, ignored and abused. Offering the little robot power in exchange for convincing the Rangers of their neglect towards him (even if it means destroying them to do so), Alpha finally gives in to the thought that the ones he loves don't love him in return. He is given an infusion of Dark Power, more powerful armor and the ability to manipulate dark energy and use it as a weapon. However, the Rangers are able to reveal Alpha's true memories and, after a few moments, he is restored to normal, with the powers that Zedd and Rita gave to him completely gone. Prince of Edenoi A reworking of the three-part episode "A Friend in Need". Alpha monitors the galactic scanner when he picks up a distress signal from Edenoi, his home planet. The Rangers are called upon to check things out for Alpha, who is revealed to be the planet's crown prince, the first-built son of King Lexian and Queen Thalassia. It is revealed to us that the Rangers were trained since childhood to be the prince's guards. The Edenites also look remarkably different from the prime universe counterparts, and Dex doesn't exist. Reveal the Zeo Crystal As heir to the throne of planet Edenoi, Alpha is later revealed to be the keeper and wielder of the Zeo Crystal, a crystal that holds an ancient power over purification. When he is very upset, the crystal's power activates and he is enveloped in a beam of white light. This light also surrounds him when he is very angry or when he is in his morphed state. Using the crystal's power, Alpha gifts his friends with new Zeo powers, leading up to the next series, Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Notes *The episode The Shapeshifter is based off of an unproduced episode written by David Yost, the actor for Billy Cranston. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Revisited